


Love Happens When It Wants

by kenainot



Series: When you need your breath taken away, I'll be your thief [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm Sorry, M/M, Messy, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Would you share your flaws with me? Let me know.





	Love Happens When It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part. Don't judge my indulgences too much.
> 
> I appreciate comments. hushue

Jinwoo never hated his second gender. He embraced it fully, and he has come to terms of being an omega. Besides, it isn't like they're stuck in the Joseon period where he has to bow down and submit to every alpha out there.

The world has greatly improves and omega rights were passed and respected. Sure, there are still people who have very closed minds when it comes to the ranks, but they don't really matter. He grew up in a loving family too. He presented at ten years old, like any other kid in his neighborhood, and his parents did not even bat an eyelash when they found out their only son is an omega. His family is still traditional, but at least they do not discriminate. He's on third year in the university, and he enjoys it. He wasn't an overachiever, but he has good grades and he really can't complain that much. He's known as that beautiful upperclassman who has never been around alphas that much. He's not entirely a snob. Jinwoo just doesn't want to involve himself in such kinds of relationships. He didn't like the idea of being owned or submitting to someone so he's contented on being alone.

Sure, people would ogle at him, and tell him he smells like peaches and rain, but it's a compliment so he just takes it as it is. 

Jinwoo's childhood wasn't bad too. It was bordering to the word best if he was being honest. He joined the soccer club, and although he's not as athletic as the alphas in the same club, he was still able to play to his heart's content. Although, sometimes, not all the time, his alpha playmates would favor him and pass the ball to him intentionally like a favor of some sort. Jinwoo guessed it was a consideration for him and it irritated him sometimes. After awhile, he would just shrug and receive it. More playing time for him.

He also met his bestfriend at the soccer club. Seunghoon presented as an alpha, and he was the embodiment of that word if you would ask Jinwoo's opinion. Seunghoon was unfairly tall, filled with the right muscles in the right places. He has an athletic build and his confidence is just a force to be reckoned with. Jinwoo would just sigh when people ask if they're together.

Seunghoon would just shrug and tell him not to mind the questions. Because no, the two of them were never attracted to each other romantically. It might have to do with the fact that Seunghoon has a mate. It was a weird story, but it did happen. Seunghoon scented and marked someone at two years old. The child, a beta whose name he didn't know because Seunghoon would not tell him, was just a few months when Seunghoon marked him. Seunghoon told him, that their families freaked out. Well, understandable, so they seeked help from a witch and the two children were given necklaces that carries each other scents.

Jinwoo could tell you that Seunghoon smells like the musky earth and minty leaves, but he's also covered with a sweet smell. Jinwoo isn't sure since it was faint, but it smells like baby powder and sweet grapes.

But yeah, Seunghoon's his bestfriend, and he has yet to meet Seunghoon's mate. But Seunghoon's really not the problem right now. Jinwoo's currently staring at an empty canvas in front of him, not really knowing what to draw. It was for his subject in art, an elective he needs to pass if he wants to graduate next year. His options for his elective subjects included art, advanced physics, and molecular chemistry. The decision was easy to make, but right now, the empty canvas and untouched paint in front of him was making his head pound.

He may be an omega, and omegas are known to be artistic and nurturing, but Jinwoo just wasn't that. Well, he admits he may be nurturing, but he's shit at art. He's in liberal arts, majoring in communication arts, a completely different kind of art.

He sighed and grabbed his phone to ask for Seunghoon's help. He hoped Seunghoon could paint.

A phone call later and he found out that Seunghoon could not do art. Jinwoo sighed some more. He needs to pass a painting of some sort in two weeks.

"You know, you could ask an underclassman to help you or make you one if you really can't paint." It was Sooji, a long-haired omega who made the suggestion.

Jinwoo pursed his lips.

Fine. He was desperate.

"Do you know someone?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it. He just really wants to get this over with.

"I know of a freshman. He's an acquaintance of my boyfriend. I could get his number for you." She happily supplied.

Jinwoo nodded and hoped this would work out. He placed his unused paint brush down, and texted Seunghoon for lunch.

*

It was another day when Jinwoo finally got the art major's number from Sooji. He texted the said number and introduced himself as well as the purpose of his message. He did not receive a reply yet, and he thinks it's just fair since he sent the message at about twelve midnight.

He continued watching a drama series when he felt his phone vibrate signaling a new message.

It was three am now.

'Hello! This is Song Mino. Sooji told me about you. Would you like for me to teach you or would you like me to make it for you?'

Jinwoo pursed his lips as he read the message. He typed his response right away.

'Hi Mino. Call me Jinwoo. I don't think we have time for painting sessions. My project's due next week.'

Jinwoo sent the message and it wasn't even a minute when Mino typed in a reply.

'oh. no problem then.'

'I could make one for you.'

'you*'

'Do you have a theme or subject?'

'Sorry I'm texting in succession. I have not slept in 45 hours now.'

Jinwoo's eyes widened upon reading the last message. Fine art majors are wild.

'It's okay. I hope you sleep well after this. The theme centers on the word bare. I could give you the handouts for this. Our professor gave us guidelines about the entire thing.'

Mino replied in succession again.

'Sure'

'We can meet tomorrow afternoon?'

'I will set my alrm to wake up at 5pm.'

'just see mee at the coffeeeee shop in frony of the fine arts buidlngu'

'I think i will fall asleep now. I mguht nit reply to you.'

Jinwoo can't help but chuckle at the text messages. Mino was clearly tired.

*

Now, Jinwoo isn't one for stereotypes and all that, but he didn't really expect to meet an alpha today. Most art students are betas and omegas. The two ranks leaning to the arts more. Alphas are usually in business or politics so he was a bit surprised to find one right in front of him.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you, Jinwoo." Mino extended his hand for a handshake.

Jinwoo, for the first time in his life, wants to be petted instead.

He took the hand and introduced himself instead.

"Sorry about earlier. I was really sleepy." Mino muttered shyly.

God, he was so adorable.

"No, it's fine. I hope you finally got your well-earned sleep." Jinwoo supplied, eyes silently checking out the alpha in front of him.

Mino may be slouching now, but Jinwoo could tell he was tall and huge. He's an alpha after all. His facial features screamed alpha, but there's a bit of softness in his eyes and Jinwoo could help but stare at the other's tattoos. He has a lot of them. Mino smells like vanilla and red wine. It was quite intoxicating.

"So uh, for the project," Jinwoo started as he passed the handouts to Mino. The other receiving it with ease. " how much do I have to pay you?"

Mino answered with a hum and started going over the guidelines.

"I think this is relatively easy. I actually wouldn't mind if you could pay me with coffee. Well, maybe five cups of coffee on different days." Mino answered, all smiles.

Jinwoo almost choked on nothing but air.

Hot damn, Is Mino flirting with him or does he really want coffee for payment?

"Uh, how does that work?" He decided to ask.

"I could text you, and then you bring me coffee." Mino stated. He was intently looking at Jinwoo, and the omega in him wanted to purr. He wanted to laugh because really, purr?

Jinwoo answered with his mouth open instead. No words were coming out.

It's not like it's the first time, an alpha tried to flirt with him. But you see, Jinwoo has always rejected the advances before it could even begin.

The strange thing was, he didn't want to reject Mino's offer.

"Close your mouth, Jinwoo."

Jinwoo immediately followed the command.

The fuck?

Mino did not use the alpha voice on him, so it wasn't like he was required to really close his mouth. The command was granted by him voluntarily.

What the fuck is this?

Mino must have seen the creasing of his brows because he asked him if Jinwoo was okay.

Jinwoo nodded and immediately felt pleased when Mino smiled at him approvingly. He was getting crazy, he believes.

"Okay." He managed to say after all the turmoil has settled down on the pit of his stomach.

*

Jinwoo scoffed and muttered a few more curses as he walked his way towards an unfamiliar art studio. He tugged his hoodie because he was cold. It's almost midnight too.

He sighed as he stared at the Iced Americano in his hand. Mino's a bit strange. The weather is so cold, but he texted he wanted an iced drink. An alpha security passed by him and gave him a look. Seemingly wanting to reprimand him for being out late. Sure, the world has changed throughout the years, but he was an omega and his body was not built to fight off naturally strong alphas. Jinwoo , at the very least, understood why the guard stared at him. The said guard only nodded his way though, giving him a 'I hope you're going somewhere safe look' before walking away.

Jinwoo muttered more curses because Mino might be a cute alpha, but he was also making him get coffee in the middle of the night.

Thank heavens his art project gave him big grades.

He huffed and opened the art studio.

The smell of the studio was dominated by omegas and betas, Jinwoo could hardly smell the familiar vanilla and red wine. It was as if his nose was trained to find him though because his feet was automatically padding on the right side of the studio.

Mino's there, alright. He was in his earphones and painting some sort of distorted human. Jinwoo isn't really artistic, but he's sure there's a profound meaning to it.

He didn't even need to tap Mino because the other took his earphones off and faced him. He must've smelled Jinwoo.

"Hi, I'm sorry I let you buy coffee. I really thought it was still seven in the evening. I sent you a text to cancel the request but I guess it was too late?" Mino rambled looking so cute in front of Jinwoo.

Jinwoo, for the first time in his life, wanted to pet someone. What was happening to him?

He smiled at the artist and handed him the iced americano. All his irritation and anger disappearing into thin air.

"It's okay. I'm safe." He stated as he sat on one of the unoccupied chairs in the studio. The place was littered with paint and things Jinwoo could not name. Mino immediately sipped the drink and released a contented sigh.

Jinwoo was suddenly happy and contented too. He was honestly trying not to freak out with all the emotions he's feeling right now.

"I'm really sorry. You should not be wandering at this time of the night." It was Mino again, and Jinwoo shrugged, an attempt to soothe Mino. He really didn't know what he's doing anymore.

He decided to distract himself and look around the studio. Jinwoo realized that they were already alone. The beta he saw earlier has already left the vicinity. Huh, he didn't even notice.

Jinwoo faced Mino again, and found the other still sipping the drink he bought. He was intently staring at Jinwoo too.

Jinwoo raised his brows, a silent 'what?' painted on his face.

"You smell like peaches. I like peaches." The alpha commented.

Or maybe flirted?

Jinwoo could not tell.

"Well, you smell like red wine. I like red wine." He answered with a smile on his face.

Mino actually choked.

Jinwoo giggled and Mino choked some more.

"You're so cute." Jinwoo muttered as he watch Mino recover from choking twice.

No one spoke for another good minute. The two of them exchanging glances and looking away like some sixteen year olds.

Jinwoo was about to say something when he saw Mino move to open his backpack. He grabbed a box and handed it to Jinwoo.

"What's this?" It was Jinwoo who asked.

"Uh, I wanted to give you that." Mino muttered shyly.

Jinwoo opened the box and was welcomed with a sketchbook and a variety of pens.

"Uh, I know you don't like art that much but you could start by sketching and I thought you might like it." Mino was still shyly smiling as he said thr words.

Oh.

Mino's courting.

Now, Jinwoo has two options. He could reject the gift and tell the other that he's not interested in his act of courting him. His second option is to accept the gift, and accept the next and a few more after that.

Jinwoo has never accepted a courting gift before.

"Thank you. I like it." His words were genuine. His decision has been made.

Mino actually sighed in relief. Jinwoo bit his lower lip. He didn't know if he could still survive the whirlwind of emotions inside of him right now.

"Can I walk you home?" Mino offered discarding the now empty coffee cup.

Jinwoo's inner-self wanted to yip when he heard the question. Is this nature taking its course?

"Sure." He answered before he could even think about it.

*

The two of them are quietly walking and Jinwoo didn't really know how to process the situation. They texted regularly, and Jinwoo could not think of a day when he's not messaging Mino. It was the first time Mink requested for a cup of coffee as part of the payment for an art project, and Jinwoo just straight up obeyed the request.

"You know why I gave you the gift right?" Mino broke the silence after five minutes of walking together.

"I don't want to assume." Jinwoo answered, voice a little uncertain.

Mino hummed. He looks like he's thinking of what to say next.

The box from earlier was clearly a courting gift. The world may have evolved, but some traditions stayed. Courting is one of them. An alpha woild present a gift to an omega he would like to mate, and the omega would have the choice to accept or reject it.

Jinwoo just accepted it and they both know the implication of the action.

"I want to be your alpha." It was a straightforward statement from Mino.

Jinwoo, as an omega who's extremely attracted to the alpha beside him, felt like his nerve endings are going to explode. It was a confession, and he liked it. He liked the confession very much.

The two of them stopped walking.

"I saw you that day, and I know I wanted to be yours." Mino spoke again. Jinwoo was beyond moved by his words.

Mino's voice was soft, full of adoration. He was not owning Jinwoo. He was asking for permission to love him and be his alpha. And for a headstrong omega like Jinwoo, it was a magical thing.

"Okay." Jinwoo managed to say.

Mino kissed his forehead that night.

*

Jinwoo stared at the blue rose in front of him. It was from Mino, of course, and he could not help the smile on his face.

"So the infamous Kim Jinwoo has finally found an alpha?" said Seunghoon, voice teasing.

Jinwoo rolled his eyes, and touched the rose in front of him.

"He's just, I don't know, so considerate and loving and he just makes me feel like it's okay being an omega." He sighed dreamily.

"Hey, I'm all of those things too. And besides, your the kind of an untouchable omega. The entire university knows you. Your beautiful yet headstrong. I'm the only alpha near you. Well, there's two of us right now." Seunghoon stated.

"You know what I mean." Jinwoo countered. Yes, he may be an independent omega, and no one would dare mess with him. But society isn't the most ideal as it sounds. People still has the notion that omegas are supposed to be submissive and soft. His features may be soft, but Jinwoo was calloused and he knows what he wants. It's the reason why no alpha was ever enough for him. Mino's the first to make him feel this way.

"I know. I'm happy for you. He seems like a sweet guy, and he's not an asshole so he's good in my book."

Jinwoo smiled at his best friend's words.

"You have to tell your parents about him, you know."

Jinwoo pouted.

Mino's been giving him gifts for about a month now. They've been having lunch or dinner together. Jinwoo knows he's starting to smell like Mino, and his parents are bound to notice soon.

"I don't want to think about that yet."

Seunghoon eyed him, but decided not to comment on it.

*

Jinwoo stared at the television in front of him not really registering the scene. He was a bit anxious. Mino came over with pizza and beer. The alpha's currently in the bathroom changing in a cleaner shirt since the one he wore had splats of paint on it.

"Are you okay?" Mino asked as he took a seat beside Jinwoo. The proximity wasn't too close. It was enough space, and Jinwoo was thankful for Mino's actions.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to decide what movie to watch." He said finding his own excuse lame.

"I thought you wanted to watch the dram series you've been watching?" Mino asked as he place a pizza slice on a plate and pass it to Jinwoo. He also opened a canned beer for Jinwoo.

Jinwoo's not used to being treated like this. He has always thought that it was insulting to have an alpha do things for you. But right now, as he watch Mino place a throw pillow on his lap for his convenience, it isn't so bad at all. It wasn't degrading. It felt nice, instead.

"You might get bored." He reasoned.

"Nah, It's okay. You watch me paint. I can return the favor by watching you watching the things you like."

Jinwoo chuckled at the alpha's response.

It was two episodes later, pizza box empty and four canned beers finished, when Jinwoo felt himself leaning towards Mino. It felt so natural, placing his head on the alpha's shoulder. Mino leaning in to his head as well.

He sighed, feeling so comfortable and contended. Mino's scent taking over his living room. He felt Mino's other hand reach for his arms, rubbing circles, intoxicating him more.

Jinwoo bit his lower lip. He could not deny the stir in his gut right now. He wants to please the alpha beside him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of vanilla and red wine again.

There was no time to think. Jinwoo found himself baring his neck for the alpha to scent. Mino did not need any words at all. The alpha immediately nuzzling and nipping the scent gland. Jinwoo could not but whimper. Mino's ministrations are soft and teasing. Scenting the omega yet maintaining the distance. Making sure no accidental mating bites would form. Jinwoo was enthralled and lost at the same time.

"Alpha." Jinwoo moaned and pressed himself closer, almost straddling Mino.

Mino answered his silent please with licks and bites on his jaw, back to his neck, and then finally to his lips. It was a wet and passionate kiss. Not something Jinwoo expected for their first kiss. He's not complaining though, liking the way Mino's tongue is exploring the crevices of his mouth. He's aware of the moans he's been releasing since earlier.

He would be embarrassed if not for Mino's growls and grunts answering his own whimpers. Mino's hands are suddenly inside Jinwoo's shirt already feeling how hot the omega is in his touch. Jinwoo arched his back, wanting more. Their lips separating only to find each other in a searing kiss. Jinwoo whined and Mino nipped his lower lip 

Mino was the first one to pull out, and he stared at Jinwoo's face, red and panting. Chest rising and falling, and he could not help but dive in for more. Mino's hands hiking up Jinwoo's torso, and the omega immediately straddling him. Mino's habds travel higher lifting up Jinwoo's shirt pulling it up but not removing it fully. His mouth left the omega's lips, now trailing wet kisses on his exposed shoulder and chest.

"You're so beautiful." Mino whispered, making the other whimper at the praise. Jinwoo's skin was clear and fair, a complete opposite to his tanned complexion. Mino could not help but marvel at the site of the flushed and wanting omega on top of him.

Jinwoo's scent heightened, and they trade kisses once again.

"Jinwoo." Mino whispered as the said man kiss his jaw. Mino breathed heavily.

"Jinwoo. Baby." Mino gripped the omega's neck. The other finally snapping out of his haze.

Mino heard a cute 'oh my god' from the other before burying unto Mino's chest. The alpha wrapping his arms around Jinwoo, soothing and relaxed.

They stayed like that for another ten Minutes. Both of them trying to calm their scents, and well, the arousal they both feel. Mino was running languid circles on Jinwoo's back. The said man was still straddled on Mino's lap.

Jinwoo finally found the courage to lift himself up and face Mino. The alpha already smiling at him.

Mino bumped his nose for an Eskimo kiss and Jinwoo could not help the giggle that came out.

"Thank you for stopping." Jinwoo whispered.

Mino hummed and spoke, "I don't think I won't be able to next time."

Jinwoo snorted. Brave of Mino to assume that he would stop him.

"Let's take a walk. The night's pretty clear." Mino commented off-handedly.

Jinwoo nodded in agreement. They need that walk right now.

*

"You smell different." 

Jinwoo stiffened at the statement of his mother. His beta mother sniffing some more. Jinwoo bit his lower lip.

"Have you been around alphas?" She asked.

Jinwoo coughed.

"Yeah, we have a project at school and we needed to go to the library. I must've picked up the smell there." He reasoned and popped an apple slice in his mouth.

He hoped he sounded natural.

His mother nodded and eyed him before speaking again, "Your father wants you to attend the pack meeting next week."

It was Jinwoo's turn to nod. It was called a pack meeting, but it's like a village gathering at most. His father was the alpha-in-command, and the meeting is being held to choose the next leader of the village.

"Jiyong seems to be the favorite for the next leadership role. It would be best if you could get close to him."

Jinwoo felt cold when he heard the comment. Because while his parents accepted that he was an omega, they still had a traditional mindset left in their bones. They wanted the Kims to continue leading the village and they could do that by marrying their son to the next head alpha.

Jinwoo wants to throw up.

"Jiyong's in a relationship." He decided to say instead.

He saw her mother scoffed.

"You could always try and get your chance. He's not mated yet."

Jinwoo stood up and walked away from the table. He didn't really want to hear the next words of his mother. He felt like he was going to be sick.

*  
He knew he smelled anxious and scared. Jinwoo was inside of Mino's art studio, opting to order in instead of going out to a restaurant. Mino could feel the shift of moods from the omega and it was another minute when he finally placed his brush down and envelope the omega into a much needed hug.

"Tell me." Mino whispered.

Jinwoo gripped the other's shirt.

"My parents want me to mate another alpha." He spoke, voice soft and unsure.

Jinwoo could feel Mino's grip tightened, not liking the threat of another alpha.

"They can't do that. They can't force you to do things you don't like." Mino said calmly, but his tone is clipped. Almost haunting.

"I know. I just, I can't help but worry. I don't want anyone but you." He sighed and snaked his hands on Mino's neck. His head on the alpha's chest.

The words seemed to soothe Mino, as the tight grip was replaced with languid touches.

"Do you want me to see them?" Mino asked.

"Not now." Jinwoo answered. "I want to solve it without involving you. It's not even about me being with you. It's about them forcing things I never wanted."

Mino nodded and kissed the top of his head.

"My brave, omega." He whispered.

Jinwoo's full of contentment. Mino's scent protecting him.

*  
He tried to avoid it. He really did, but there's just so much excuses that he could muster. So here he was, waiting for Jiyong to show up in some restaurant reserved by their parents.

Jinwoo has one thing in mind. Tell Jiyong he wasn't interested and they could just forget about this entire thing. his anxiousness only heightened when he remembered that he didn't tell Mino about this meeting.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Jiyong stated as he sat in front of Jinwoo.

Jiyong eyed him then spoke. "Oh."

He must have smelled Jinwoo.

"You have someone." It wasn't even a question.

Jinwoo nodded and uttered an apology.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize for anything." Jiyong spoke, chuckling a little.

Jinwoo could not help but smile. He thinks they would be good friends.

"This meeting doesn't really mean anything, but let's have lunch. It's an all-paid reservation and I heard good things about their pasta." Jiyong offered and Jinwoo nodded.

"Yeah, of course." He spoke. There's no harm in having lunch with a friend.

*

Jinwoo opened his apartment and saw Mino sitting on the sofa. He was about to call the alpha when he noticed the scent he's emanating. It wasn't angry, but it was on edge.

He knew Mino was aware that he was there, but the alpha never spoke a word. Jinwoo quietly approached the other and sat beside him.

"Hey," He softly whispered.

"Where have you been?" Mino asked. His voice was something Jinwoo has never heard before.

"I had lunch with Jiyong." He answered honestly.

He heard Mino release a growl. Jinwoo flinched.

Mino closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing a sigh. He was trying to calm himself.

"Mino, please listen to me." Jinwoo uttered wanting to touch the alpha but withdrawing his hands instead.

"I, I'm trying." Mino was breathless. "I'm here because I want to listen to you. There must be a rational explanation why you were together. But all I could smell is his scent and it's driving me nuts. I don't want to be possessive of you because you won't like it but I don't know if I can keep this up."

"Mino," Jinwoo tried to interfere, but the alpha has already stood up and started walking away.

Jinwoo felt his heart break.

"Where are you going?" His voice rising. He was suddenly in panic.

Mino stopped his tracks.

"I'll see you on Monday. I need to clear my mind."

Jinwoo watch as the door closes. Mino's scent still lingering in the air.

*  
"I'm about to square up." Seunghoon muttered under his breath, but Jinwoo heard him.

It's Sunday and the two of them is inside Jinwoo's apartment. Seunghoon bringing in a tub of green tea ice cream for his sad best friend.

"I'm at fault." Jinwoo stated. He feels so hollow inside. Is this what it feels like when an alpha rejects you?

"Well, I can't argue with that." Seunghoon said as he pouted his lips before speaking again. "I'm not trying to defend him or anything, but it's in our nature to protect someone we cherish. And as much as it sounds like were assholes, we don't like it when we smell something or someone that's not supposed to be there. He saw you have lunch with Jiyong. The two of you were casual and happy and that dampened his mood and darkened his aura. He feels threatened."

"Bullshit." Jinwoo cursed. "I gave him everything. I just didn't tell him about the lunch because it meant nothing."

"I really can't argue with you. I know you see Mino as this sweet and considerate guy that you love, and he is. He's all of that, but he's also an alpha. We're possessive idiots especially when it comes to our mates." Seunghoon stated releasing a sigh after.

"We're not even mates." Jinwoo muttered.

"Maybe that's the problem." Seunghoon countered.

Jinwoo did not answer after that.

*

It was already Monday and the clock says ten pm. Jinwoo's about yo go crazy. He has not seen Mino today, and he wanted to whine. 

Jinwoo does not whine.

He slumped himself to the sofa and sulked. He didn't even know he knows how to sulk.

The door of his apartment opens.

He wanted to cry when he smelled Mino. The alpha coming in and standing right in front of him.

Jinwoo just bursted into tears. Frustration finally kicking in. He felt Mino hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry." It was Mino who whispered the apology. Jinwoo continued to sob. His cry was more of a relief than sadness and Mino must have known it was the case because he just kept on holding on to Jinwoo.

It was an uncomfortable position so Mino took the liberty to sit on the sofa and pull Jinwoo to straddle him. He hugged him once more. This time, Jinwoo's sobs subsided and the omega was just at home at Mino's chest.

"I'm sorry I got angry. I just go into a tunnel vision when it comes to you." Mino spoke again, littering soft kisses on top of Jinwoo's head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the lunch." Jinwoo apologized as well.

"You're not obligated yo tell me anything, Jinwoo." Mino's voice was clipped when he said the words.

Jinwoo's eyes closed. He could hear the uncertainty and insecurity in Mino's voice.

"I know, but I want to tell you." Jinwoo raised himself so that their faced is leveled.

He gave Mino kisses on both cheeks.

"You're such a sweet alpha. I thank my lucky stars for bringing you to me."

A kiss on the lips. It was lazy. Intoxicating. Jinwoo loved the smell of vanilla and red wine wrapping into him. He pulled back and stared at Mino.

"I know I'm a hard person to be with, but you're so patient with me. I love you." 

It was the first time. Mino was a bit shaken by the confession.

"I love you too. So much. More than you could ever imagine."

Jinwoo hummed and dived in for another kiss.

"Mate me." He softly whispered.

Mino cupped his jaw and nipped his scent gland.

Jinwoo moaned at the ministration.

"Hold on, baby." Mino uttered as he gripped the omega's hips while standing up.

Jinwoo let out a yelp. They have so much things to talk about, but those could wait for now. They have more important things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter: @kenainot


End file.
